Dork Diaries Book 11: Tales from a not-so-preppy prep girl
by VickyT36
Summary: Nikki must survive a week at one preppy prep school, full of rich preppy students, and one mean girl still out there. Warning contains spoilers of book 10, told in Nikki's POV
1. Saturday, May 10

**Hey everyone, I'm VickyT36, I'm a big fan of dork diaries, and totally loved book 10, the ending really got me thinking about what would happen next, so here's my version, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Saturday, May 10 12:16 p.m.  
**

I'm hanging out with my friends at the mall, and we've stopped in the food court to have some lunch. While we're eating Crazy Burger, I tell Chloe and Zoey about going to North Hampton Hills International Academy. "I've seen the school, and it looks awesome, but I just got MacKenzie out of my life, now she's back." I say.

"Well, you don't have to do it alone, I'm going to that school too." said Chloe. "Me too." said Zoey. "Well at least I'll have you guys to hang out with for the week." I say relieved. "I'm a little nervous about going though." said Zoey.

"Why?" asked Chloe. "That school's only for the kids of the like the creme de la creme of society." Zoey explained. "So what?" I asked. "So the school's full of rich, snobby, stuck-up kids." said Zoey.

"Don't worry, Zoey, if we can handle MacKenzie we can handle a bunch of rich kids for a week." I assured, and Chloe agreed, which made Zoey feel better. "And while I'm not sure about the different flavored water fountains, maybe some of what MacKenzie said about the school is true." I said.

"You mean the boutiques, spa, Starbucks, and stables, it'll be awesome." said Chloe. "Yeah, and the uniforms are pretty cute." added Zoey. Then we heard a voice say, "Hey guys." We looked up to see Brandon.

"Oh, hey Brandon." I say. "Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Chloe. "Hanging, I got my allowance from my grandparents, and they told me to enjoy myself." Brandon explained. "That's nice. Hey, Chloe, I think I left my phone in Forever 21, can you help me find it?" asked Zoey.

"Why can't you find it yourself?" asked Chloe. Zoey nudged her, and Chloe got it. "Oh, okay, be right back, Nikki." said Chloe, and the two got up and left, leaving me and Brandon alone. I blushed a little, and got butterflies in my stomach.

"You wanna...take a seat?" I asked. "Thanks." said Brandon, as he sat down next to me (SQUEEEEEEE!) But then I remembered I would be going to North Hampton Hills. "Brandon, I need to talk to you about the school exchange week program." I said.

"I need to talk to you about that too, but you go first." said Brandon. "I'm going to North Hampton Hills International Academy." I said. Brandon smiled, and then started chuckling. I couldn't believe it, was Brandon happy I wasn't going to be at school with him?

"What's so funny?" "It's just that I was going to tell you I was going to North Hampton Hills." Brandon explained. When I heard that I started laughing too, and we both laughed. "Chloe and Zoey are going too." I say.

Then I noticed he seemed to get kinda nervous. "What's wrong?" "I was just thinking what're we gonna do about MacKenzie? I mean she still taking credits for all the things that you did." he said.

"Don't worry, she won't do anything as she knows we could tell her new friends the truth." "That's true, well I got to get going, see you at the school." said Brandon, and he left. "Bye." I said waving at him.

The second he left Chloe and Zoey came back. "So how'd it go?" asked Zoey. "What'd you talk about?" asked Chloe. I told them that Brandon would be attending the school with us. "That's awesome, but not that we were eavesdropping or anything but what'd you guys mean by MacKenzie taking credit for all the things you did?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah what's that about?" asked Chloe. "Well apparently the day you saw MacKenzie being all friendly to us at the Cupcakery was because her friends at her new school came, and said that me and Brandon were her best friends. And also they said that she had a band called Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet, that she and Brandon won prince and princess at the Valentine's Day dance, that she had the Miss Know-It-All advice column, and volunteered at Fuzzy Friends, and ran a book drive for the school." I explained.

"WHAT!?" asked Chloe and Zoey in disbelief. "She took credit for all the stuff you did?" asked Chloe. "Yeah, and she was acting friendly because she didn't want me and Brandon to tell the truth." I said.

"I can't believe she'd stoop so low." said Chloe. "Well I found out the reason she stole my life." I said. "Why?" asked Zoey. "Okay, but you're not gonna believe this." Chloe and Zoey leaned in closer to listen.

"Well, her little sister Amanda told me that on her second day of school she was in the bathroom and heard some of the popular girls talking about her and making fun of her because that bug video, so took credit for the stuff just to make friends." I explained.

"Wait, are you telling me MacKenzie Hollister has been labeled a dork?" asked Zoey. I nodded. "OMG, no way." said Chloe, that's when we all started laughing.

* * *

 **Saturday 5:25 p.m.**

I'm back in my room, painting on my easel. As I finished, I felt something walking around my legs. I look down, and see Daisy, our new puppy. "Hey, Daisy." I say, petting her. She's such a sweet little puppy, and I love having her.

The next thing I knew, my door flies open and Brianna come in. "Hi, Nikki." she says. "(Sighs), hi Brianna." I say. "Guess what Amanda said today at ballet class." she says. That got my attention, "What did Amanda say?"

"She says that her sister enjoying her new school now, but those mean girls still make fun of her for the video." said Brianna. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah, but her new friends defend her. Come on Daisy let's play." said Brianna.

Daisy jumped out of my arms and ran out the door with Brianna following her. I still didn't know what I was going to do about MacKenzie's lies, one hand I could just expose her for the lying drama queen she is, or I could keep quiet.

After all, she only did it so she could make friends, and I know how it feels to be an outsider in a new school, but I'll figure out what to do.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review and comment no flames plz**


	2. Sunday, May 11

**Chapter 2: Sunday May 11 2:30  
**

After church, my mom, Brianna, and I went to the mall to buy me a uniform for North Hampton Hills. "Mommy, can I go play in the play land?" asked Brianna. "Not right now, Brianna." said my mom. "Please?" asked Brianna.

"We'll see after we get your sister's uniform." she said. "Okay." said Brianna. We went to the store, and picked out a uniform. "Such a nice uniform, here Nikki why don't you try it on before we buy it?" suggested my mom, handing it to me.

So I went into the fitting rooms, and changed into my uniform. I looked in the mirror, and couldn't believe how good I looked. I felt like I could pass as a CEO of a company or a millionaire in this outfit.

I changed back into my original clothes, and let my mom buy the uniform. "Nikki, could you take your sister to the play land while I go to another store?" asked my mom. Take my sister to a kids' play land?

"Sure Mom, and why don't I just dress up like a clown and entertain all the kids while I'm there?" Luckily I only said that in my head, I just said, "Okay." She gave me my uniform, and me and Brianna make our way to the play land.

* * *

While at the play land, Brianna plays, while I sit on the bench with my cell phone. I look up from my phone to see Brianna playing with Amanda, MacKenzie's little sister. She and Brianna are best friends, but since she's here, it means big bad MacKenzie's here.

"Hey, Nikki." said Brianna. I look up from my phone, and see Brianna and Amanda in front of me. "Amanda wanted to come say hi." said Brianna. "Hi, Nikki." Amanda says. "Hey Amanda." I said, and she and Brianna went back to playing.

Then I went back to my phone, then I felt the presence of someone standing over me. I hoped it was Brandon again, but when I looked up I couldn't be more wrong. It was MacKenzie, and boy did she look angry.

"Maxwell, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your bratty little sister away from mine?" she asked angrily. Now it was no secret that I thought Brianna was a brat too, but I couldn't control her.

"MacKenzie just because you don't like me doesn't mean our little sisters can't be friends." I said. Before she could say anything else, she noticed my bag with the uniform in it. "Is that a North Hampton Hills International Academy uniform?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" I asked. "You're going to North Hampton Hills?" asked MacKenzie in a nasty voice. "It's not my choice MacKenzie, the school exchange week program is sending me there." I explain.

That's when she got right up in my face. "You better keep your mouth shut around my new friends or..." she said. "Or what?" I asked. "...Or I'll make your life miserable." she threatened. "Oh like you do every single day?"

But I only said that in my head. "Whatever." I said. "I mean it." MacKenzie snarled. Then she grabbed Amanda and sashayed away, I hate when that girl sashays. Then my mom picked us both up, and we all went home.

* * *

 **6:45**

"So Nikki, looking forward to your first day at North Hampton tomorrow?" asked my dad. "I guess so, I'll have my friends there to keep me company." I answered. "Well don't worry about the bus, I'll take you." my dad said.

The second I heard that I nearly spit out my mashed potatoes. My dad driving me to a preppy school in his exterminator van with the giant roach on the roof? I can only imagine what those prep school kids would say about me if I got out of that van.

They'd say things like, "Check out the dorky van." "What a loser." "Actually dear, the school's closer to my work so I can take Nikki." said my mom. I quietly breathed a sigh of relief, Mom's red minivan was definitely better than dad's van.

"Daddy, can you take me to school in the van?" asked Brianna. "Sure, sweetie." said my dad. "Yay!" she cheered. That night as I got ready for bed, I hoped I could survive at this prep school.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Monday, May 12

**Chapter 3: Monday, May 12**

The next morning, after cleaning up, eating breakfast, and putting on my uniform, I headed off to school. As my mom drove me there, I wondered if I could fit in at North Hampton Hills. "Nervous?" mom asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "Well, just be yourself, and everything will be fine." Yeah, just be my dorky self. When we drove up to the school, it looked so much bigger than the picture on the website.

It was at least ten feet tall, the walls were white, the roof was red, a white gate in front, the building itself had clear shiny windows, there were tall healthy trees in the schoolyard, and green grass.

The students were arriving in limos, sports cars, or riding segways and motor scooters. My mom dropped me off, and I looked at my new surroundings. Some of the students were sitting in the grass talking, some were walking sipping Starbucks coffees and eating scones.

Then I heard someone call my name. "Nikki, Nikki." it called. I looked over to wear it was coming from, and saw Chloe and Zoey waving at me. I was glad to see some familiar faces. "Hey, guys." I said, going over to them.

"I can't believe we're here." said Chloe. "Yeah, and we all look super cute in these uniforms." said Zoey. "Hey look, there's MacKenzie." said Chloe. We all saw MacKenzie by the trees talking to her new friends.

"I bet she's telling them even more lies." I said. "I still can't believe she practically stole your life." said Zoey. "Yeah, but like I said, she's a dork now." I say. "Hey, girls." said another voice. We all look, and see Brandon walking over to us.

He looks so cute in the guy's uniform, SQUEEEEEE. "Hey, Brandon, looking good." I say. "Thanks, you guys look great too." said Brandon. "Guys, we got company." said Chloe. MacKenzie and her friends are coming over to us, and I can see the nervous look in MacKenzie's eyes.

"Hey, Brandon, Nikki, what're you guys doing here?" asked Presli. "We were sent here as part of the school exchange program." I explain. "That's great, then you can get to know the school better for when you come." said Sol.

"Yeah." said Brandon. "And you guys must be Chloe and Zoey." said Evan. "We heard you guys are in MacKenzie's band." said Presli. Chloe and Zoey looked at each other, me and Brandon, and MacKenzie and her friends.

"Yeah, MacKenzie's band." said Zoey. "Yeah, well you met them, we better go." said MacKenzie, trying to push her friends away. Then we heard cars pull up very loudly. In front of the school pulled up five limousines.

"Who are they?" I asked. "The popular girls." said Presli. Out of each limousines came a girl, wearing the uniform, had their hair done up really nice, and wearing designer jewelry, shoes, and handbags.

"The one with the long brown hair is Miranda, her dad's the CEO of a big multi-million dollar company. The one with the red hair's Jillian, her mom's a model and her dad's a football player in the NFL. The girl with the blonde wavy hair is Angelina, her dad's assistant mayor, and her mom's a DA. The girl with the short black braid is Courtney, her parents are actors, and the girl with the blonde hair and pink highlights is Tiffany, her dad's the mayor." explained Sol.

I'm guessing those girls must've been the mean snobby girls that Amanda had told me about. As they sashayed through the schoolyard, we all saw them give the mean eye to some kids, laugh, and call some people out.

Those girls are like Mackenzie only ten times more mean. Then the bell rang, and all the students went in, and once inside the principal came on over the intercom, and told visiting students to go to the office.

* * *

We all went to the office, and the principal welcomed us, and gave us our temporary locker numbers, and our class schedules. Luckily I didn't have a locker near MacKenzie, so that's a good thing, then I went to my classes.

I had to admit the hallways were pretty fancy. There were vending machines with gourmet soups, sandwiches inside, cappuccino machines, and actually ATM machines. In my first class, which was English, Chloe was in it, so I didn't feel that out of place.

For each class there was someone I knew. In biology there was Zoey, in algebra there was Brandon, and in reading there was both Chloe and Zoey. Then lunch came, and all of us were there, and we couldn't believe the lunch room.

There was a station for each kind of cuisine, there was Italian, Chinese, Indian, English, French, and American. "Whoa this is like a food festival." said Chloe. "Any idea what you guys are gonna get?" asked Brandon.

"I'm going for some Italian." said Zoey. "French for me." said Chloe. "I'm gonna go with Chinese, what are you getting Nikki?" asked Brandon. "Uh, I'm gonna stick to American." I said. We each went out separate ways, and after I got my lunch, I walked back to find the others.

But as I was walking, I accidentally bumped into Tiffany and her crew. "Watch it, newbie." said Tiffany nasty, and she and her friends sashayed away. I was right they were meaner than MacKenzie.

After lunch since we still had an hour before our next class, Chloe, Zoey, and I explored the school. We rode the elevator upstairs, and saw where they kept the little boutiques. There were stores where they sold school supplies, jewelry, clothes, make-up, and hair products.

We had fun looking around, but we couldn't buy anything which sucked, and then we went back downstairs. In gym class with Chloe, MacKenzie and her friends we saw the stables and rode horses, and finally in art it was just me, MacKenzie, and her new friends.

At the end of the day Mom picked me up. "So how was your first day?" she asked. "It was okay, I think I can make it here for a while." I said. "That's great." said Mom.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review and comment**


	4. Tuesday, May 13

**Chapter 4: Tuesday May 13  
**

The next day I got my mom to drop me off early, so Chloe, Zoey, and I could explore the school before our first class. "This is so totally cool. Can you imagine what it'd be like to have so much money you can actually go shopping at school?" asked Chloe.

"No, but I'll tell you, if wanted to come for just the shopping and not the school, you could just come here early, and skip all the classes." said Zoey. "Yeah, I bet MacKenzie or those popular girls would do that." I said.

We all laughed, then we heard someone greet us. "Hi, guys." We turned around and saw Evan. "Oh, hey Evan." I said." "Hey, Nikki I was wondering MacKenzie and I are going to work on the school paper after school, want to help out?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds fun." I answered. "That's great, with both you and MacKenzie helping the columns will be great." said Evan, and he left. "I bet if he knew what MacKenzie said to people in those nasty emails she sent, he'd kick her off the paper." said Chloe.

"Yeah." agreed Zoey. When it was time for classes to start, we left the stores and went back downstairs to the school part of the school. Classes went on as normal, then in algebra I saw Presley talking to Brandon. When she left, I walked up to him.

"Hey, Brandon, what was Presley talking to you about?" I asked. "She wanted to know when I'm gonna transfer here, and how long MacKenzie and I have been going out." Said Brandon. I rolled my eyes, "I still can't believe that she told her friends that you and her were sweetheart couple, and a couple."

"Yeah, like I'd ever be with her." Said Brandon. When reading class came I was talking with Chloe and Zoey when Sol came up to us. "Hey guys." she said. "Oh, hi Sol." I said. "I was wondering has MacKenzie told you that we want you guys to play at our dance?" asked Sol.

"Play at your dance?" asked Chloe. "Yeah, you guys play in MacKenzie's band, Actually I'm Not Really Sure Yet, and we wanted you guys to play." Sol explained. We all looked at each other. "No, MacKenzie hasn't told us yet, but we'll be sure and talk to her." said Zoey.

"Okay, be sure and get back to me on what you decide." said Sol, and she left. "MacKenzie's band, if she had a band they'd all quit." said Chloe. "Yeah." Zoey and I agreed. Then when school was over, I went to the news room.

I went in, and saw MacKenzie and Evan waiting for me. "Hey, Nikki glad you made it." said Even. "Yeah, really glad." said MacKenzie through her teeth. Obviously she wasn't very happy to see me there, but she didn't say anything.

I sat down, and we got to work. Evan had asked us to help with his ask Harry help column. "Here's a good one, "Dear Harry, I love the new sweater my Grandma knit for me, and I want to wear it to my friend's party, but I'm afraid I'll get teased, what should I do? From Ms. Wool." read Evan.

"Common problem." I said. "What do you think MacKenzie?" asked Evan. "Uh, well, oh, I just remembered I told my mom, I'd babysit my sister today, I have to go." said MacKenzie, leaving the room. I can see MacKenzie can't even pretend to give good advice.

So I gave Evan my ideas. We told Ms. Wool that she should be proud of her sweater, and if she wanted to wear it to the party she should. Another letter was about a guy who wanted to know how to surprise his girlfriend for her birthday, we said he should give her something from the heart.

And another was from a girl who needed help in math, but was too embarrassed to ask for help, because she was the smartest one in class. We told her that even smart ones need help sometimes, and if she wanted to keep her title, she should ask.

"Thanks for helping, Nikki. MacKenzie was lucky she had you helping her back her old school." said Evan. "Yeah, it was really fun." I said. We said goodbye, and went our separate ways. As mom drove me home, I realized that MacKenzie's lies were starting to come undone, hopefully she doesn't have anything up her sleeve.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. Wednesday, May 14

**Chapter 5: Wednesday, May 14  
**

When I arrived at the school, things were pretty basic. I had my classes, and we did simple stuff we did at my other school. In English we read some of Romeo and Juliet, in biology we learned about the stages of cells.

Algebra brought equations that we needed to do, and in reading we read a book. On the way to lunch, I was walking with Chloe and Zoey talking about our classes, when we saw a sight we couldn't believe.

In front of us, was MacKenzie being bullied by Tiffany, Courtney, Angela, Jillian, and Miranda. "Gee MacKenzie your hair's looking good today." sneered Tiffany. "Yeah, are bugs in style this month?" asked Courtney.

"I got my hair done by Taylor Swift's hair stylist." MacKenzie said back. "Please, Taylor Swift's hairstylist?" Angela brushed off. "I get my hair done by Tamar Braxton's hairstylist." said Jillian. "Hey, Jillian maybe you could give MacKenzie's your stylist's card, maybe she could work a miracle with the rat's nest, she has." said Miranda.

The five girls laughed, and made their way to the cafeteria. We couldn't believe it, the former queen of the CCPs had just been dissed, teased, and humiliated by five meaner versions of herself. We thought we could see a tear forming in her eye.

When she saw us, she quickly straightened up. "What are you dorks looking at?" she snapped, and she went to the cafeteria. "Whoa, just whoa." said Chloe. "Did I see what I think I just saw?" asked Zoey.

"Yep, MacKenzie just got bullied." said Nikki. So we walked on to the cafeteria. After getting some chicken cordon bleu, broccoli, a roll, and lemonade for lunch, we decided go back up to the boutiques. We each had brought a little money, and decided to see if we could afford anything.

When lunch was over, we left the stores with some hair clips for Zoey, sunglasses for Chloe, and I got a bracelet. As we left we ran into Brandon, who was just coming out of one of the stores. "Hey, Brandon." I said.

"Oh, hey, girls. What are you guys doing up here?" he asked. "Checking out the shops." answered Zoey. "What are you doing here?" asked Zoey. "Taking some pictures of the stores, I thought it would be nice for the kids at our school to see what kind of stores they have here." Brandon explained.

"That's cool." I said. "Come on, Chloe, we better get back." said Zoey, leading Chloe away, leaving Brandon and me alone. "So, how're you liking it here, Nikki?" Brandon asked me. "It's nice here, how are you doing?" I answered.

"It's pretty cool here." he said. "That's good." I said. After a moment of silence, Brandon said something else. "Hey, Nikki would you want to see a movie on Friday night?" "S-sure, that sounds great." I stuttered out.

"Great." said Brandon. Soon we left the stores, and went back to the school part of the school. When school was over, we were leaving when Presli, Sol, and Evan came up to us. "Hey, Brandon, Nikki." said Evan.

"Hi." I said. "Hey, Nikki, can we talk to you?" asked Presli, as she and Sol pulled me away from Brandon. "What's going on?" I asked. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Sol. "What?" I asked confused.

"We saw you and Brandon in the stores today, how can you do that to MacKenzie?" asked Presli. "Yeah, you know she and Brandon are dating." said Sol. Then I knew what they were talking about, MacKenzie had told them that she and Brandon were together.

"Well, MacKenzie and Brandon are drifting apart." I said. "They are?" asked Sol. "Yeah, if you don't believe me ask MacKenzie." I said. I then saw my mom's car, and told them I had to go, and left. "We'll see likes being told lies." I thought to myself, as I got into the car with my mom, and we drove home.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. Thursday, May 15

**Chapter 6: Thursday, May 15  
**

When I arrived at the school the next day, I was trying to decide what to do about MacKenzie stealing my life. I could just tell Presli, Sol, and Evan the truth and expose MacKenzie for the liar that she is.

But then again, MacKenzie only told those things to fit in and make friends. And I know how that feels to be seen as the loser when you're new. So I to ask Chloe and Zoey for advice on what to do. We met up in the stores part of school to talk.

"I say you go ahead and tell them the truth. MacKenzie got herself into this mess, and she's been nothing been awful practically all year." said Zoey. "Well, while I agree with Zoey, MacKenzie was only trying to make friends and fit in at a new school." said Chloe.

"I know, I don't know what to do. I mean by telling the truth, I'd be telling them what MacKenzie's really like, but if I don't they'll just think she's an angel who's done all the stuff I've done." I said. It was a tough decision, but it would have to wait, because it was time for classes to start.

* * *

As the day went on, I still wondered what to do. I'd be going back to my old school soon, and I had two choices keep quiet and let MacKenzie steal my life and image, or speak up, and expose her for the liar that she is.

I decided to ask Brandon when I saw him in my next class to see what he thought. Besides he was also part of MacKenzie's lies, since she told Presli, Sol, and Evan that she and Brandon were a couple when they most certainly weren't.

"So what do you think I should do?" I asked him. "Well, they should know the truth, and that MacKenzie isn't the person she says she is. But then again if you tell them the truth, it'll probably cause MacKenzie to be a complete outsider with no friends." he said.

"I know, and I know how that can feel, but then she's the one who's made me feel that way so I don't really owe her anything." I said. "Sorry, Nikki, I really am. Wish I could be of more help." said Brandon.

When school was over, I was waiting for my mom to come pick me up, when MacKenzie came up, and got in my face. "Maxwell, I just heard from Sol and Presli that you told them that Brandon and I were drifting apart." she said nastily.

"Well MacKenzie, you know as well as I do that you and Brandon aren't even together." I said. "I told you not to say anything bad about me to my new friends." she said. "And if I do?" I asked. "Then I'll, I'll, I'll make your life miserable." MacKenzie threatened.

"How are you gonna do that, I'm gonna be leaving after tomorrow, and I'll never see you again." I shot back. She looked at me with a death glare, then I saw my mom's car. "Now if you'll excuse me, my ride is here." I said, and left.

* * *

Back in my room I kept thinking about what to do about MacKenzie's lies. Then I realized something, when MacKenzie stole my diary she wrote in it, and the pages were still there. I tore out the pages that MacKenzie wrote, and read what she wrote.

The things she wrote matched the description of the person she was. Mean, nasty, manipulative, spoiled, and a complete drama queen. This was the proof I needed to show Presli, Sol, and Evan who MacKenzie really was.

But then again, there was still a part of me that told me not to tell them. I folded the papers, put them in an envelope, sealed it, and wrote "To: Presli, Sol, and Evan so I wouldn't forget what the envelope was for.

I decided to sleep on it, and I'd figure out what to do in the morning.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review and comment**


	7. Friday, May 16

**Chapter 7: Friday, May 16  
**

At school the next day, I was still decided on whether or not to tell MacKenzie's new friends what kind of girl she really was. At the end of the day, I was cleaning out my locker, when Chloe and Zoey came up to me.

"Hey, guys how'd your last day go?" I asked. "Great, I think I may miss this school." said Chloe. "Yeah, it was cool, but it'll be nice to get back to our real school." said Zoey. Then Presli and Sol came up to us.

"Hey, girls." said Presli. "Oh, hi." we said. "We were wondering, you guys plus Brandon like to join us plus Evan and MacKenzie for dinner at Crazy Burger, to celebrate your last day here." said Presli.

"Sure sounds fun." I said. "Yeah." said Chloe. "We'll be there." said Zoey. "Great, see you at 6:00." said Sol, and they left. "So Nikki, have you decided what to do about MacKenzie yet?" asked Chloe. "No, I'm still torn between whether to tell the truth or not." I said.

"Well you better decide something." said Zoey. "But even if you did tell the truth about MacKenzie, she could just say you're lying to keep her new reputation." Chloe said. "That could happen, but I do have evidence." I said, pulling the envelope out of my backpack.

"What's that?" asked Zoey. "It's the pages MacKenzie wrote when she stole my diary." I explained. "Though we're your best friends Nikki, we can't tell you what to do." said Chloe. "Yeah, MacKenzie chose to steal your life, and it's your decision." added Zoey.

I sighed, they were right. When Mom picked me up, I told her about my dinner invitation. "Of course you can go. How'd you like going to a nice prep school?" she asked. "It was nice." I answered. Back at home, after I fed Daisy, I say down at the kitchen table holding the envelope.

"Hey there, Nikki." said my dad, as he walked in. "Oh, hi Dad." I said. "So will we have to transfer you to North Hampton Hills?" he asked playfully. "No way Dad, I don't want to be anywhere near MacKenzie after this week."

But I only said that in my head, out of my mouth came, "No, I'm fine at my regular school." When it got closer to six, Mom drove me to Crazy Burger, and dropped me off. I went inside, and saw the others were waiting for me.

"Hey Nikki." everyone said. "Hi, guys sorry I'm late." I said. "No problem, we were just about to order." said Brandon. After ordering our dinner, we all sat down. As we talked about how we enjoyed ourselves at the school, I noticed MacKenzie was eyeing me.

She had a death/nervous glare at me. I could tell that she was threatening me not to tell her secret, but also nervous that I probably would. When we all finished our food began to part our ways. Chloe, Zoey, and Brandon were waiting for me outside.

"It was great to meet you Nikki, you're even better than what MacKenzie said you were." said Evan. "Thanks, it was nice to meet you all. And MacKenzie..." I said. MacKenzie's faced looked like it was turning blue from not saying anything in both nervousness and anger.

"...is lucky to have new friends like you." I said. When MacKenzie heard my words, she exhaled, and looked shocked. I said goodbye, and went outside. "So did you tell them the truth?" asked Zoey. "Yeah, what happened?" asked Chloe.

"How'd they react?" asked Brandon. "Well, I didn't tell them anything." I said. They were all shocked. "But why?" asked Chloe. "MacKenzie only lied to make them like her, after being labeled as a dork. And I know what that's like." I explained.

Their faces softened, understanding me. "Besides, I'm sure MacKenzie's lies will catch up with her sooner or later." I said, and I took the envelope, out of my purse, and threw it in the trash.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Saturday, May 17

**Chapter 8: Saturday, May 17  
**

The next day, I tagged along with my mom to pick up Brianna from her ballet lesson. That way I could find out the latest news on MacKenzie from Amanda. When we got to the place, I went inside, and saw Brianna and Amanda talking to each other.

Luckily, MacKenzie wasn't around so I could talk to Amanda. "Brianna." I said, walking over to them. "Hi, Nikki." the two said. "Hi, Amanda. How are things going with your sister?" I asked, casually.

"Well, she's a little upset." Amanda said. "Why, did something happen to her?" I asked. "You think I should tell her, Brianna?" Amanda asked my sister. "Sure, Nikki can keep a secret." said Brianna.

"Sure I can, I won't tell anyone." I said. "Well...last night, MacKenzie lost her friends." said Amanda. "What, how?" I asked surprised, I didn't tell Sol, Even, and Presley the truth, so what could've happened?

"She said that after you and your friends left Crazy Burger, they were leaving, when Even saw a letter addressed to him Sol and Presley in the trash. In the envelope, were letters that MacKenzie wrote, saying how she stole your diary, cyber bullied, lied, and tricked everyone at her old school." Amanda explained.

I couldn't believe it, they actually find out the truth. "They were so mad at MacKenzie, they called her a liar, and a bully and didn't want to have anything to do with her again. She came home crying, and begged Mommy and Daddy to transfer her back to her old school."

"And what'd they say?" I asked, nervously. "They said no, they already transferred her once, they weren't doing it again, especially with the school year almost over. They just told her to start over again." she finished.

Then I saw MacKenzie come in, and got a chill down my spine when she saw me. "Brianna, go the car with Mom." I said, shooing her away. "Bye, Amanda." said Brianna, leaving the building.

"Amanda, go to the limo." MacKenzie told Amanda, as she shoved her away. "You've officially ruined my life, Maxwell. Now my friends want nothing to do with me!" MacKenzie shrieked. "I didn't do anything, MacKenzie." I said.

"You liar, you gave them those pages, you were purposely trying to make them hate me." "No, you did this yourself MacKenzie. You were the one who lied, you're the one who made them think you were the person you weren't, you're the one who did all those nasty things you wrote when you stole my diary." I shot back.

MacKenzie couldn't say anything, she tried opening her mouth but nothing came out. "If you want to make friends try this, change yourself." I said, and with that I left. During the ride home, I felt as if a giant burden had been lifted off my shoulders.

After months of putting up with MacKenzie's ways, she was finally out of my life. But even if MacKenzie was out of my life, it didn't change who I still was. I'm still such a dork.

 **The End, thx for all your reviews.**


End file.
